guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nundu Bay (mission)
Objectives Melonni must be in your party. Defeat the Harbingers of Nightfall before they can destroy the village of Ronjok. *The Harbingers of Nightfall can only be damaged once they are affected by the purified water of the vials. *Protect and defend Elder Jonah. He must survive. *BONUS Defeat the additional Harbingers. Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on whether you defeat any of the additional Harbingers of Twilight. Walkthrough Primary Melonni has been having nightmares that her home village of Ronjok is under threat from Abaddon's forces. You return with Melonni to Ronjok to help her cleanse the demons from her dreams. The mission is first to defend the village against the Margonites and Harbingers of Twilight and then go on to defeat the Harbinger of Nightfall. You start in the shattered remains of the village, and after some dialogue you will be told that the only way in which the Harbingers may take any damage is by hitting them with purified holy water. Speaking with Elder Jonah to receive the Vial of Purified Water, a skill which you equip, is the trigger for additional Margonite forces to spawn and begin attacking the village. If you delay equipping the skill, you can use this time to clear some of the closer Margonite groups to ensure that you only have to fight the attacking groups after you accept the holy water. Tip: Because Vial of Purified Water is a Hex Spell, you can copy it with Arcane Echo so you won't have to wait for the skill to recharge. The village has three entrances radiating out from a central well, near which Jonah and several Istani Peasants will stay. The peasants are useful allies, so it can help to keep them alive, though this isn't essential. The death of Elder Jonah will cause mission failure. There are several waves of Margonites, starting at groups of two, increasing to groups of six which approach the village attacking through alternating entrances. The last group of the first wave will be led by the Monk boss Priest Zein Zuu. When he has been defeated, a Harbinger of Twilight will spawn. From close range use the vial of holy water against it to ensure you're doing damage and dispatch it. After that, two groups will attack, one led by a very powerful Elementalist boss named Scribe Wensal, and another led by a Paragon boss named Commander Chutal. Another Harbinger of Twilight will spawn next, and finally a group led by Zealot Sheoli. Once he is defeated you are free to travel out of the village to the old Kournan fort. Kill the groups of Margonites up to the Harbinger of Nightfall. The Harbinger of Nightfall is not tied to any other group of enemies, so you don't have to worry about pulling it with the Margonites if they are pulled correctly. Destroy the Harbinger of Nightfall the same way you killed the Harbingers of Twilight. When the Harbinger of Nightfall drops to 50% health, eight additional Margonites will spawn, three from the east and five from the west. These will all come join the Harbinger in attacking you. The easiest way to handle this is, once you see the boss get below half life, run away to the east, along the path back to the Ronjok. Do not wait until you see the incoming Margonites, let alone until they reach you. The boss will not chase you very far, and you should be long gone before the Margonites from the west would come within aggro range. Intercept and kill the three incoming Margonites, then return to the boss and pull away the five Margonites that came from the west. Once they are dead, you can resume fighting the boss. Eight additional Margonites also come in the same manner when the Harbinger of Nightfall gets down to 25% health. While it is safest to again run away and clear the Margonites, it often also works to simply keep attacking the boss and kill it before the additional Margonites arrive. Note: It is possible to clear out all of the existing Margonites in front of Ronjok and those where the Harbinger spawns before any of the waves begin attacking by not speaking to Elder Jonah and accepting his vials. Just wait for the dialog between Jonah and Melonni to finish, and the gates surrounding the town will burst open, allowing you to leave and kill any Margonites you wish, with no penalties. However, the final Harbinger will not spawn in his normal location, so you must go back to the starting point to accept the vial and do the remainder of the mission the normal way. Finally, although the bonus Harbingers will appear, they will be invincible, as no player will have the Vial skill. Bonus The bonus is to kill the two additional Harbingers of Twilight. You will need the vials of holy water to defeat these, so you must complete the siege on the village first before you can kill them. Both of the bonus Harbingers are inside the old fort in the center of the zone, south of the Harbinger of Nightfall. When you get close to the Harbinger of Nightfall, who is in the northern part of the fort, you will get the bonus message. Note that it is possible to kill the Harbingers of Twilight before you get the bonus message, and the bonus message will not say the Harbingers have been killed. It will look like you didn't get credit, but you will. To do the bonus, go south out of the ravine and kill the several Margonite groups on the way to the first Harbinger. From the southern path into the fort, you can pull both the Margonites and the Harbingers outside. This fight will be a bit difficult as the Harbinger will attack with the Margonites. Note that the terrain is rather awkward, so henchmen and heroes will sometimes just shoot walls instead of doing damage. Flag your party a little over an aggro bubble away from the door to the fort, and pull the first extra group out of the fort entirely. Occasionally you may accidentally pull the second group, too, in which case, run away and the first group will follow you farther. Once the first group is dead, flag your party in the middle of the fort, as far north as you can go, and pull the group to there. This will bring all of the mobs up the stairs and out of the way of the obstructions. Hard mode Clear some Margonites near the village before initiating the siege. When pulling groups before the siege, if you accidentally pull two groups at once, you can run back into the village and get help. This is especially easy to do if pulling southwest of the village, as there are two Margonite groups with overlapping spawn areas there. Creatures Allies *Istanis ** 20 Istani Peasant ** 15 Shore Watcher (dead) ** 20 Elder Jonah Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Ascendant ** 24 Margonite Reaper *Torment creatures ** 28 Harbinger of Twilight ** 28 Harbinger of Nightfall Bosses - elite skill captures * 28 Priest Zein Zuu - Spell Breaker * 28 Scribe Wensal - Invoke Lightning * 28 Commander Chutal - Anthem of Guidance * 28 Zealot Sheoli - Arcane Zeal Dialogues Inside the mission Melonni: Elder Jonah! I saw it happen in my dreams. The ground erupted, and everyone was dying. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to come and see for myself. Elder Jonah: Calm yourself, child. All is not lost. It's good that you have come. I do not think I can save Ronjok by myself. Elder Jonah: I have purified the village well of all corruption. Here, take these vials of water drawn from the well. The creatures leading this attack are weakened when hit by the vials. Melonni: I think I understand. We use these vials to weaken the creatures attacking our village. Once we do so, we can destroy them? Elder Jonah: Exactly. I've enchanted them. When a vial is thrown it will shower the creature with purified water. A weakened Harbinger will be vulnerable to attack for a short amount of time, so you must fight swiftly! Coordinate your attacks! Melonni: It's a slim chance, but at least it's a chance. There isn't much time. Elder, let us have some of your vials and we shall take care of these abominations. Elder Jonah: You were always a brave child. Here, take these. Watch yourself, here come the fiends! Harbinger of Twilight: The fact that you've lasted this long is impressive. Torturing you to death will be a delight! Elder Jonah: Here comes the demon! Remember to use the vials or our attacks will have no effect! Harbinger of Twilight: You got lucky once, but you won't get lucky again! Elder Jonah: It's all in the reflexes. Be on guard! Another Harbinger is coming! Harbinger of Nightfall: You may have stopped those weaklings, but you cannot stop Nightfall! Elder Jonah: Do not listen to them! We will be victorious! Go to the rupture at the garrison. That is where the attack started, and that will be where we end this! Harbinger of Nightfall: Yes, weak mortals. Come to me. You will provide precious amusement, and your death will herald a beginning to Nightfall. Ending cutscene : You were right. Melonni: I was right. Would that I had been wrong. : How are you feeling? Melonni: Better. It was like some dark weight was in my mind, crushing the hope out of me. : It may be tied to the eruptions. Melonni: My heart says it is. Sometimes you have to trust your heart. : I understand. I think Koss understands that as well. Melonni: Koss. He's just so... irritating! : Agreed. But sometimes you have to trust your heart. Melonni: I suppose you're right. You think we should talk, him and I? : Yes. And you will, when the time is right. Melonni: For my sake, I hope that time is soon. Margonite Reaper: Mistress? Is something wrong? Prophet Varesh: The Ruptures. They have stopped. Margonite Reaper: It matters not. When you free our lord, the Torment will wash over the world, transforming it. Prophet Varesh: You are right. I can feel Abaddon's presence, like a weight in my mind. It is nearly overwhelming. Margonite Reaper: Abaddon depends upon you. Would you hesitate now? Prophet Varesh: No. No. Abaddon's will be done. Margonite Reaper: It is, Mistress. And your reward is coming, when you weaken the last barriers. Hail Abaddon! Prophet Varesh: Yes. Hail Abaddon. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Sanctuary. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Crossing the Desolation. Notes *If you finished the campaign, but skipped this mission by taking the Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger quest, you still need to do the Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger quest to be able to start this mission. *Harbingers can only be damaged when Hexed with Vial of Purified Water, but you can still inflict conditions and hexes on them while waiting for it to recharge. *Unlike most hexes, Vial of Purified Water is a projectile spell, which means that it requires a clear line of sight in order to hit. *Harbingers have the same natural regeneration as other bosses, but it is only in effect when hexed with Vial of Purified Water. *There are several corpses at the very beginning of this mission that you may wish to exploit so that Margonite Warlocks cannot use them. *In order to get credit for killing each of the additional Harbingers, your group must also kill the Margonite group that accompanies that Harbinger. *If you have minions or a vampiric weapon, Elder Jonah will likely come out of the village to heal after you leave. This can put him in great danger, and potentially lead to seemingly random mission failures if he dies. Even if you can get far enough out of his range to be off radar, he may still run out to heal you later. This can be avoided by bringing neither minions nor vampiric weapons. *If using a blessing skill that replaces your entire skillbar, Vial of Purified Water will disappear when the blessing ends, but you can talk to Elder Jonah to reacquire it. *The latter half of the ending cutscene is the same as for Jennur's Horde. Trivia *"It's all in the reflexes." This part of one of Elder Jonah's intermediate dialogues is likely a reference to Big Trouble in Little China. The character Jack Burton (played by Kurt Russell) uses this phrase thrice: during the films opening, another when catching a bottle that is about to hit him and again when catching a knife thrown at him. Category:Nightfall_missionsCategory:Kourna